loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Reginella
Reginella is a Disney character created by writer Rodolfo Cimino and artist Giorgio Cavazzano in 1972 for the story Donald and the underwater adventure. She is a duck of extraterrestrial origin, from the planet Pacificus, who has a troubled love affair with Donald. Appearance In designing the story of the character's debut, Giorgio Cavazzano, then little more than twenty-five, he kept a sudden very classic, without deviating too much from the style he learned from his teacher Romano Scarpa. However in the second adventure bursting the artistic personality of the young talent began to dawn and the author allowed himself some stylistic freedom that will culminate in the adventure concluding the trilogy in which princess will be designed with all its grace and beauty, with a sly look and sympathetic, but endowed with aura of solemnity it deserves. Reginella is a duck low raven hair cut short. Has a hooked beak and eyes deep intriguing to entice the other person quickly. Usually wearing a black robe with red borders, stop on the chest by a fine jewel star-shaped; an ornament much like the holds a lock of hair. Character The appearance of princess character that immediately strikes the reader is his deep sense of duty and responsibility towards its people. Several times in the saga dedicated to her and demonstrated an enlightened monarch and devoted to his own subjects. It sacrifices repeatedly personal happiness with Donald in order to ensure the safety of his fellow citizens, even to sacrifice herself to defeat the invaders land. Just the troubled romance with Donald, marks markedly the character of this character, who always appears sad and melancholy, with a soul full of hopes and dreams, that every time they are broken by the Dean. This last fact has the sad task of remembering to his sovereign which are the problems of the state, forcing her to destroy all his future expectation. However princess in the brief moments he can share with his beloved looks like a duck happy and carefree, filled with love and happiness. Appearances Reginella appears in three stories that make up the trilogy of Reginella, which were later added a fourth and a fifth adventure. These stories were all scripted by Rodolfo Cimino and designed by Giorgio Cavazzano, except the fifth which was graphically realized by the artist Antoni Pujadas Bancells. The stories that make up the so-called Saga Reginella are: #Donald and the underwater adventure (1972) #Donald and the return of Reginella (1974) #Donald and the marriage of princess (1987) #Princess and the threat Earth (1992) #Princess and the terrible Vampirione (1994) Other appearances Apart from its creator, the character of Reginella has been little used by other authors Disney and its subsequent appearances are mostly cameos or short extras no relevance to the plot. She appears in the following stories: In the history celebrating 80 years together with Mickey, written by Luke Woods and in the recent history Brigittik against the formidable 2diPicche, written by Roberto Gagnor and designed by Vitale Mangiatordi in 2013. An exception is the parody of Paperina Rivondosa (written and drawn by Silvia Ziche in 2005), inspired by the TV series Traders Area, where Reginella Reginella Bussani plays the Duchess, who tries to seduce unsuccessfully Count Donald beavers. History The Saga of Reginella is a body unique storytelling, linked by strong continuity. Donald Duck in the adventure and adventure undersea princess is the sovereign of an underwater kingdom of goslings aliens from the planet Pacificus, who were forced to take refuge on Earth as a result of damage to their spaceship. Their world belongs to a physical reality and time different from ours, where time passes at a different speed. Earthly time causes them to age in a sudden, so they can survive only within a special barrier, where they reconstructed the atmosphere of their home planet. Donald is captured by the subjects of Reginella, which, as you have recognized, falls in love, being reciprocated. Forgetting his terrestrial origin, Donald is acclaimed by his subjects as a consort of princess and future king, but his cowardice attack forces the poor queen to understand that Donald does not belong to their own race, but will always remain a land and then decide to return it on the mainland, where the grandchildren were looking for him desperately. Despite having abandoned Donald, Reginella has not forgotten his old love, so in the history of Donald and the return of princess, the little sovereign encourages its scientists that they may find a way to finally make it back to their home planet. Is built a huge rocket which lacks only a small component to function. This component is found only on the mainland, so princess travels between the land to recover. A Duckburg is held as a fleeting intense re-encounter with Donald. The two are distinguished by road and flee immediately in a mountain hut hidden in nature. Princess seems to have forgotten his people, but some information transmitted from the radio-newspaper remind his duty. She is back among his subjects, and once again has to part with his beloved, to return on Pacificus. During the long absence of the princess Pacificus planet has been invaded and subjugated by the armies of the evil Bingo so, when in the history of Donald and the marriage of princess, the little sovereign does finally return home awaits a scenario apocallitico. The inhabitants of Pacificus are not able to oppose the violence of the troops of Bingo and passively their oppression, for this small sovereign called to his aid Donald. He as terrestrial, it is able to oppose violence to violence. The duck, without much effort manages to rid the planet of princess and is welcomed as a hero by the people, but shortly after the Dean and other essays realize that his actions are emulated by the younger generation, who are learning to use violence. This can not be accepted and princess is forced to part with Donald for the third time. In the next adventure (Reginella and the threat terrestrial) Pacificus the planet is threatened by a capitalist land, which intends to exploit the peculiarities of his chronological time for tourism and recreational purposes. Again Donald rushes to the aid of his beloved and tries to mantenre balance the precarious relationship between land and indigenous. However doctors Pacificus discover that the excessive presence of the first is likely to endanger the physical health of seconds, starting to suffer from acute fevers, which could thrash due even their extinction. To force foreigners to a forced return Reginella engages his own personal powers ("compendium energy dissuadente"), sacrificing herself in some way: it becomes little more than a shadow. At the end of the story, princess, using the technology of his people, decides to expel the planet from the threat of the Earth and also from Donald. In the fifth and last story (Reginella and the terrible Vampirione) the planet parasite vampire tries to rob Pacificus of all its risore. Recently which recovered from the huge expenditure of energy due to the compendium energy dissuadente princess manages to draw Donald Duck again, that with the help of Scrooge reaches the planet in time to prevent the invasion. In a final attempt to ensure their dominance of the planet, Vampirione challenge to a duel Donald. During the duel, Reginella note an attempt to attack right Vampirione of view and not resort to his residual "energy disapproving" to stop him, but his precarious state of convalescence not stand the intense physical effort and the small sovereign falls into a coma. This forces the Senate of the elderly to send back for the last time on Earth Donald waves leave the sovereign free from worries and promote healing. Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Love at First Sight Category:Birds Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Animals Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:Possible Romance